Chiaroscuro
by gingeringfigs
Summary: Minato was hit with a genjutsu by an enemy but it didn't affect him or so he thought with dire consequences for both Naruto and himself. Part I of Consanguinéta series. (This is a one-shot. Any stories marked complete are done. Do not ask for updates.)


**Title:** Chiaroscuro

**Author:** gingeringfigs

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Minato was hit with a genjutsu by an enemy but it didn't affect him or so he thought with dire consequences for both Naruto and himself. Part I of Consanguinéta series.

**Notes:** Reposting this here again. If you're underage or adverse to non-consensual sex, mind control, don't read this.

* * *

**Chiaroscuro**

Naruto panted harshly, his breaths loud and clear in the clearing. His back smacked against the tree as Naruto stepped backwards to put some space between him and his unexpected enemy, no, _friend_. Minato stalked towards him with the assured grace of a panther. His normally friendly blue eyes had a crazed gleam that did not bode well. Naruto gulped.

Minato had been behaving abnormally since a few months ago and no one knew the cause for his new behaviour. However, he had not given any cause for any complaint as he acted as an exemplary Hokage. It was said that Minato had become cold and increasingly ruthless to the extent that he rivalled the old war hawk Danzo in the way he dealt with his subordinates. But no one questioned it, as they were after all, a military village, not a town, no excuses would be tolerated for poor discipline and failure. Certain people on the Council who had opposed Minato had quietly disappeared. They were most likely dead, executed on Minato's orders but no one was quite certain. Even Kakashi, Minato's sole remaining student had gotten the cold shoulder from Minato, not much better than any others. Only Naruto and Kushina were exempt from Minato's mercurial temper. Until now. It was just Naruto only.

There had been a huge, public, messy and teary altercation between Minato and Kushina in the Hokage Tower a few days ago. Naruto didn't know the entire details but he had learnt that Minato had apparently been indifferent to Kushina's decision, returning back to his work without batting an eye. This finally spurred Naruto to make a move as Kushina was his future mother after all and that the engagement had been broken off between the "Golden Couple" before he was even conceived; was very bad news. He needed to find out what happened and fix the problem before it was too late. Naruto invited Minato to spar with him as the Hokage Office had ears everywhere and Naruto wanted privacy which the training grounds at the Forest of Death provided. Few shinobi ever voluntarily went in there because of the danger and patrols were infrequent.

Unfortunately, this had backfired disastrously for Naruto. Minato was not willing to talk but he was very willing to fight and, if need be, hurt Naruto seriously. Naruto had to forcefully clamp down on the instinctive surge of demonic youki as he fended off Minato's quicksilver attacks. He did not want to kill Minato with accidental chakra poisoning and that proved to be his downfall as his concentration was split. Pulling back from the brink of blood-lust fuelled by the remnants of demonic youki in him, Naruto fled from Minato who promptly gave chase.

As the light cut on his cheek healed over, Naruto eyed the Hokage, watching out for any suspicious movements. Minato, for the moment, seemed content to watch him from a distance like some white-winged predator with his arms crossed. A heated tingle spread over his skin at the heavy-lidded gaze Minato was levelling at him like Naruto was an object to be coveted. Coveted for what exactly? Naruto had no idea and he wasn't certain if he wanted to know.

Minato was definitely no longer the affable blond who had yet to become the Hokage whom Naruto befriended long months ago when he was "reborn" into this dimension after almost dying in a battle with Uchiha Sasuke (he had no idea where he was now and why he was here but he was quick to discover that he was stuck here for the rest of his life. And that wasn't so bad actually as Naruto got to know his parents and the stigma of being the village pariah was gone. The only downside was that he missed his friends back home and missed his chance to become Hokage.) He had fought together with him during the Third Great Shinobi War, acting as a decoy Yellow Flash to trick the Iwa ninjas as the real Yellow Flash flitted amongst their ranks, bleeding out their numbers.

Suddenly, Minato was in front of him, invading his personal space. Sluggish from his fatigue and injuries, Naruto was too slow to escape or retaliate and found his hands pinned above his head with a paper seal. To his horror, Naruto found that his chakra had been suppressed and was also being sucked away by the seal, leaving him as weak as a child. The seal also prevented Naruto from easily ripping it off like normal paper – only the creator of the seal could release it. Naruto stuttered nervously, "Ho-hokage-sama! Snap out of it! What are you doing?"

His skin crawled when Minato only smiled, the familiar expression contrasting with the eerie darkness in his blue eyes. Minato brushed his fingers across Naruto's cheek, over the lines as he replied, "Oh, I'm just doing what I've always wanted…Naruto."

Naruto had to fight hard to suppress the urge to lean into Minato's caress, his inner self welcoming the intimate gesture from his father. Everything about this was wrong. Thinning his lips in determination, Naruto turned his head away from Minato's hand and called Minato by his name, hoping that it would jolt Minato back to his senses.

"Minato, let me go now!"

"No, I won't."

Minato's smile was suddenly gone and nothing could have prepared Naruto for what he did next. Minato's hand that had previously stroked Naruto's cheek; now buried itself in Naruto's hair and roughly forced his face up as Minato savagely kissed him. Naruto gasped in shock and Minato quickly took advantage of Naruto's slip, devouring his tender mouth. Reeling at the sudden change of events and that Minato, urk, his father was kissing him, Naruto sharply bit Minato's lower lip to get him to back off right the fuck now. Naruto tasted coppery blood and Minato quickly broke off the unwanted intimate contact with a displeased look on his face. As Minato touched his slightly bleeding lip, Naruto shouted,"What the hell, Minato? Why are you doing this? What about Kushina-chan?" _You're my father! Fathers don't kiss their children like that! _

_But he doesn't know! And he must never know._

Minato licked the blood off his mouth but he didn't answer Naruto's protests. Instead, he pinned Naruto to the tree with the weight of his body as he pressed himself against his trapped prey. He also trapped Naruto's legs by hiking them over his waist. With unerring purpose and swiftness, Minato pulled down the waistband of Naruto's pants and boxers until they pooled loosely around Naruto's suspended knees. Minato caressed the smooth curve of Naruto's exposed bottom and cupped the bottom of his thighs, relishing the sensation of hard muscles beneath smooth and flawless skin – he thanked Naruto's god-given healing abilities as it meant that Naruto would never get a scar on his body save for the mysterious starburst scar over his chest and his whiskers. Naruto paled and struggled even harder.

"No! Stop it, Minato! I don't want this! Snap out of it!"

* * *

But Minato was too far gone to stop now. The starting point of it all was probably…at least a year ago, way before he broke up with Kushina. He recalled the trip to Mizu, for the negotiations regarding Wave Country's position as a center of trade between Water and Fire Country. It was on the way there that a mysterious man wearing an orange mask tried to cast a genjutsu on him. For a split second, he thought he saw a red eye peering out from behind the mask. Nevertheless, it didn't matter anymore when he slew the assassin with a well-placed senbon. Unfortunately, upon his death, the corpse had immediately burst into black flames and disintegrated into ashes, making identification impossible. Whoever the mysterious assassin was, he apparently had been pulling Mizukage's strings for many years, controlling him with a genjutsu when the Mizukage himself, actually thanked him and granted him many beneficial concessions. Minato realised with a shiver that he had escaped the same fate.

When Minato finally came back to Konoha, he saw Naruto waiting for him at the gate. The young man waved at him excitedly, his bright orange outfit immediately recognisable. At the sight of him, Minato felt a wave of platonic affection…almost suddenly breathless with sheer lust the next moment as he felt Naruto's singularly unique chakra brush against him in a familiar greeting. The world faded around him as he saw only Naruto and Minato barely restrained the urge to bend Naruto over the nearest stable surface and fuck him, to see that beautiful face twisted in ecstasy and mark that bronzed skin. Minato wanted to make him cry out his name, to make Naruto his, completely and utterly. He _wanted._

Sucking in a breath and biting his tongue, Minato was stunned by his reactions. Why was he feeling like that towards Naruto, of all people? Naruto was his friend. He felt guilty about betraying Uzumaki Kushina. Whatever it was, Minato merely smiled at Naruto at the gate and returned home to his girlfriend of two years, Kushina with an uneasy stomach as he furiously pondered the sudden new train of thoughts and feelings toward Naruto. For the next several days, Minato attempted to bury himself in his Hokage job and he soon forgot about the odd incident.

One day, He bought a beautiful rose diamond ring that almost gutted his entire paycheck for three months and surprise-proposed to Kushina at Ichiraku Ramen. It was a joyous occasion as Kushina squealed in happiness and flung herself at him, kissing him. In a split second, Minato saw Naruto smiling at them from his seat before Kushina's vivid red hair that smelled of strawberries fell like a curtain and blocked his view. But, Naruto's eyes were so melancholy and Minato didn't feel quite so happy anymore. But Kushina's joy was infectious and her sparkling green eyes washed away Naruto's sad blue eyes from memory.

For a while, Minato was content. Then whispers of an Uchiha betrayal reached him. Kumo had killed a Hyuuga Jounin and refused to return the body, sparking an international situation that could devolve into yet another war. The Council did not want to concede with his plans, thinking him too young and only good for fighting. Stressed, Minato tried to speak to Kushina about his problems but Kushina did not understand. She was not a native of Konoha and could not quite understand, belittling his worries and telling him that it would be better with time. What nonsense. Bitterly, Minato thought of Naruto whom he had not seen for a month and knew that he would have understood and help him with a smile on his face and if need be, jump off the Hokage Monument if Minato asked. But the ring weighed heavily on his mind and he didn't want to hurt Kushina, his beautiful and proud fiancée. Torn, Minato buried himself into the work, filling his mind with numbers and bureaucratic forms.

Minato never noticed that he was changing, becoming more sadistic and cold towards others. Naruto's presence steadily grew larger in his mind, a welcome balm to his tortured and tired soul. Though Naruto did not see Minato nor did Minato summon him (_he was afraid of what he would do to him_), Naruto did many things to aid his cause, even personally risking his life once to bring back the dead Hyuuga for a proper burial.

On that day, Minato had won the support of the Hyuuga Clan and the rest soon followed, finally allowing Minato to override the Council and replace the old selfish fools with men who would aid him. But the Hyuuga's hearts, and by proxy, the people's hearts belonged to Naruto; the sunny young blonde with a smile that always seemed to leave a room a bit darker in its absence. Naruto was loyal solely to Minato and the village, ensuring that the village would also be loyal to Minato. Minato was deeply thankful for it and Kushina's place in his heart dwindled as Naruto became an obsession.

Minato dreamed of doing unspeakable things to Naruto that would make even his perverted teacher Jiraiya, author of the famed Icha Icha series, blush. Even then, he never made a move to contact Naruto, afraid of the darkness inside him, knowing on some deep subconscious level that the assassin had done something to him, an insidious taint staining his mind and subtly twisting his feelings for Naruto. But why did it feel so natural, like a progression of what Minato had always felt for Naruto?

Naruto was a precious light in this dark cruel world that gave him hope, relentlessly optimistic and determined to seek the good in people and peace. Minato had to protect him. No one could have Naruto for he was Minato's from the first time Minato laid eyes on him lying bloodied and battered in the fields of Kusa. His fiancée, the fiery red-haired beauty Uzumaki Kushina, Kunoichi princess of Whirlpool Country, did nothing for him anymore and as Minato laid with her, he only wondered what it was like to have Naruto in his bed. It was a huge relief when Kushina finally broke up with him, unable to bear the new person Minato had become. Minato did not care, having grown tired of her and her sheltered naivety that came with her royal upbringing. Did Kushina not understand that Minato had to do this for the village? Minato instead saw it as freedom to finally pursue Naruto.

_"…You're breaking my heart, Minato! You don't seem to see me anymore. You're so cold now…I want the old you back, Minato."_

_"Then feel free to leave, Kushina. I'm sorry that I could not make you happy."_

_"Minato…Please!"_

_"Leave."_

Kushina had only seen and loved his younger, naïve self yet unstained by war and politics. Minato had the feeling that Naruto would somehow understand him completely and accept him in whole. With utter conviction, Minato believed that the gods somehow, had probably sent Naruto to him as a gift. Why else would he have come upon the miraculously alive Naruto in the fields of golden sunflowers?

So when Naruto sent him an unexpected letter, requesting for a spar, Minato leapt at the chance. By god, he was going to see Naruto even if he had to cow his ANBU bodyguards to leave him alone for the day. It was very easy slipping away from his ANBU bodyguards, leaving them none the wiser as he left behind a Kage Bunshin at the Hokage Tower as a decoy. Minato was vibrating with tension when he finally saw Naruto leaning against the wooden post at Training Area Forty-Four. Naruto was vulnerable and Minato saw his chance. He couldn't bear it anymore. All the weight of the past few months had burst the dam and he attacked.

* * *

Licking his fingers to lubricate them with saliva as he wished that he had the foresight to bring some oil with him to help ease the friction and discomfort on Naruto, Minato traced the rim of Naruto's small entrance. He gradually exerted pressure on the tight muscles, ignoring Naruto's protests, single-mindedly coaxing them to relax and open up for him. When he felt the muscles finally loosen, Minato carefully pushed in his finger into Naruto's tight body. He was finally getting what he wanted and he wasn't going to spoil it by rushing it and hurting Naruto in the process – he had already hurt him enough during the fight. Right now, Naruto's pleasure was more important even if Naruto was not entirely willing. The fact that Naruto was a virgin which surprised and pleased Minato greatly, also prompted Minato's care.

Naruto's muscles quivered in tension as he valiantly tried to wriggle free from Minato's grasp. No such luck there especially with the subduing seal and Minato's strong grip. Naruto flushed with humiliation at the invasive finger penetrating him. It felt really _weird_ to have something stuck up in his intimate parts. Naruto jerked when Minato's other free hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a good pump or two to get him hard.

"M-Minato…! N-no…"

Pleasure crashed into Naruto as Minato relentlessly slid his hand up and down on his cock and before he even knew it, Minato had already inserted the second finger and slowly moving those fingers in and out of him and occasionally giving a little twisting and scissoring motion that made his traitorous cock jump. The slight burning sensation of his preparation was barely felt. Naruto felt light-headed as he struggled to get a grip on his situation. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. Minato murmured some words that were probably meant to calm Naruto down but Naruto couldn't understand them in his blaze of confusion and shame.

Minato's eyes were pinned on him like a laser, shining with lust, fascination and determination. Naruto hazily noted that a rosy flush was on his cheeks and there was a hardness pressing against the cleft of his naked bottom below where Minato's fingers pushed into him. Naruto squirmed weakly, accidentally causing those intrusive fingers to press a spot inside him. It was like electricity, a spine-tingling jolt that made Naruto's vision white-out as he hoarsely shouted in surprise. Minato grinned and viciously rubbed his fingers against the small gland, milking Naruto's sensitive prostate as he continued to stroke Naruto's erection. Unable to stop the inevitable, Naruto came breathlessly, spilling white semen all over Minato's hands as his body convulsed around Minato's fingers.

When Naruto finally recollected his wits, Minato had withdrawn his fingers, leaving him feeling loose and empty. In the next moment, Naruto banged his head back against the tree when he felt Minato press his girth into him, easily pushing past loosened muscles and filling him up. Naruto groaned helplessly, too dazed to resist further. There was surprisingly no pain, only a strange fullness as Minato entered him, his body involuntarily opening up to the invasion like a flower.

When Minato finally bottomed out, his hips pressed against the back of Naruto's thighs and lightly tickling him with the rough fabric of his pants. Naruto was so full. He was still sensitive from his forced climax and he could feel his still weakly convulsing hole stretching obscenely wide around Minato's cock – his father's cock. Minato's shaft felt large, hot and heavy inside him; an undeniable presence. Minato's hands tightened possessively on his hips as he bent Naruto into half to whisper into his ear,"Naruto, do you know that I've always wanted you since I first saw you in the sunflower fields of Kusa? Even when you were covered with blood and bruised, you were so beautiful like a sharp and elegant katana. I didn't know it then, but there is a deep connection between you and me. And I intend to correct my mistake."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Minato silenced him with a thrust of his hips, forcing the breath out of Naruto. Setting a slow and leisurely pace, Minato's hands roamed freely, mapping out and finding Naruto's erogenous zones. Minato also used his mouth to lick wet random trails on Naruto's skin and blew cool air over them, creating a contrast in temperature that made Naruto shiver. Whenever he found one, Naruto would twitch as he struggled not to let a single sound escape him, not wanting Minato to know that he was enjoying it against his will.

Minato smiled at Naruto who had shut his eyes as if to close himself off from the situation but the deep flush of his cheeks, unsteady breathing and his renewed erection betrayed him. Minato was not offended by Naruto's reticence at all, only charmed by Naruto's determination and stubbornness, two traits that had first caught Minato's attention. It was only appropriate that Naruto should still struggle to the last. Deciding to see how long Naruto could keep up his silence and detachment, Minato raised Naruto's legs over his shoulders, allowing for deeper penetration into the tight and warm sheath of Naruto's trembling body and increased his speed.

Naruto's eyes flew wide open as Minato struck his prostate and the forced pleasure became more intense with the new position he was in. He bit his lip in a muffled scream and tasted blood. Minato was quick to notice and frowned at the sight of a small trickle of blood from Naruto's torn lip. Sighing, Minato gently wiped the blood off, not surprised to see that Naruto's lip had healed, aware of his fast healing ability. He rebuked Naruto, "Don't hurt yourself like that. It's very foolish."

"Then stop what you're…doing to me!"

Naruto shouted, a rebellious fire reviving in him. Minato quirked an eyebrow and in a lilting voice, questioned as he gave a little swivel of his hips, "Naruto…isn't this you've always wanted from me? I've seen you look sad and pained whenever you saw me and Kushina together. You love me, don't you?"

Naruto choked. This was the truth but only from a certain point of view. Naruto loved Minato only as his father and brother. Minato was entirely mistaken. He had only been sad because he had never got to see his parents alive. It had been a bittersweet experience to see how much Minato and Kushina loved each other while they were still alive. Yet, Naruto could never tell them that he was their son, leaving him a bystander looking on from the outside. But this – this was beyond his worst imagination. Naruto could scarcely name the crimes Minato was doing, his mind shying away from the awful reality. It was rape. It was incest, committed unknowingly. Out of the two, the first seemed worse – the second one was kind of Naruto's fault for not revealing his true identity in the first place. Naruto felt his eyes prickle and it was hard to breathe past the lump in his throat as Minato ravished him.

As Minato inflicted the simultaneously loathed and desired pleasure that made everything tingle in his body and turned the world into a fuzzy haze, Naruto's rationality was being eroded away by his ravening need and Minato's gentle and affectionate touches that filled the deep pit deep in his soul he didn't know he had. A soft sound escaped him and his entire body quivered, straining against his bonds to press closer to Minato. Minato's eyes gleamed victoriously and with gentle hands, he stroked Naruto's face and planted light kisses over his face as he continued, "That's why you were willing to let me go to Kushina, to make me happy. You've always looked out for me without any questions and helped me so much since I became the Hokage. You have always put me before your needs and happiness, Naruto. Now, let me do the same for you."

"Please…"

Naruto trailed off with a desperate and confused look. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know anymore whether he did not want this or not. Minato's sincere words had shaken him deeply. Obliged by the soft plea, Minato bent to kiss Naruto, inviting Naruto to participate. Hesitantly and with some mixed feelings, Naruto reciprocated the kiss, not knowing what else to do. With considerable gentleness, Minato rocked into Naruto, exerting great control over his body that ached for release. It was incredibly hard when Naruto's body was the best thing he had ever felt but Minato managed. He wanted Naruto to enjoy this too. He crooned as he teased Naruto's cock with light touches of his free hand, "I want to hear your voice, Naruto…Come on."

Naruto drowned in the morass of sensations flooding his body, the toe-curling licks of ecstasy that made his skin tingle, the almost painful ache in his heavy balls and cock, stretched and impaled by Minato's shaft that drilled into a spot inside him that made white bursts of light explode in his vision. Unable to disobey Minato's instruction, Naruto shamelessly moaned and gasped, making loud noises that rang across the clearing. As Minato pounded into him, his legs began to feel sore from being stretched over Minato's shoulders but that dimmed in comparison to the winding tightness in his lower stomach and a rippling wave of pleasure growing in intensity. Naruto felt he couldn't breathe. He couldn't even think as his mind buzzed incoherently.

"I had never seen anyone so bright, so strong and beautiful before you. You stole not only the village's hearts but my heart as well with your words, smiles and actions, my mischievous Kitsune. Kushina is but a faint light next to your radiant fire. You are mine, Naruto."

Naruto gasped and held on for dear life, digging his fingernails into the bark above him when Minato picked up the pace, the friction almost painful as Minato's cock slid in and out of him. His trapped arms strained to keep himself from getting crushed against the tree as Minato bent him in half, testing the limits of his flexibility. His sweat-slick legs trembled against Minato's firm grip as his leg muscles resisted against the unusual position. His back was beginning to sting from the light scratches caused by the rough bark. Despite the discomfort, Naruto could feel his end coming.

Swearing and sweating, Minato gritted his teeth and sneaked a hand between their bodies to bring Naruto off as he felt his own peak come closer. He wanted to feel Naruto convulse around him as he came like he had earlier with Minato's fingers. Naruto yelped and stiffened his body in a perfect arc as he climaxed for the second time, white bodily fluids painting abstract streaks on his stomach and staining his shirt. Minato bit down hard on Naruto's shoulder as he thrust in for the last time into Naruto's contracting passage and spilled his seed with a grunt, earning a pained whine from Naruto. A vivid red bruise blossomed on his tan skin and refused to fade despite Naruto's healing ability. As Minato carefully watched, the bruise resolved itself into a small seal resembling a spiral much to his satisfaction. Naruto never noticed, too overwhelmed by Minato as he rode out the last shudders of his climax.

* * *

Naruto went limp with a groan and then winced when Minato removed himself from Naruto, an awkward soreness in his ass making itself known. Minato abruptly released the chakra suppressing seal and Naruto fell into Minato's arms on shaky legs as his freed arms tingled with renewed blood circulation. Minato gently lowered him down on the ground with a satisfied smile. Naruto shifted uneasily, covering himself modestly with his hands as he cautiously watched Minato clean himself up and put his clothes in order. He felt emotionally numb, not sure of what to think or do as he sat against the tree, feeling the evidence of Minato's deed seeping out of him into the ground and drying in sticky flakes on his thighs – Naruto was mildly thankful to see that there was no bleeding as internal tearing would have been a total bitch to heal. All he could think was, _**Why?**_

Naruto slowly got up and methodically cleaned up, the act of cleaning making him feel marginally better and more clear-headed. Minato stood beside him and placed his arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him close to his side (Naruto didn't flinch, perhaps still too stunned to react appropriately yet). With a satisfied smile as he affectionately nuzzled Naruto's neck, Minato said, "Come on, Naruto. Let's go home together."

"I…"

Minato had hurt him but why did he not feel like hurting Minato back, to stab him in the heart with a razor-sharp kunai? He couldn't and didn't even want to do it as Minato was still too important to him. Naruto still loved him. Betrayed yet unable to stop his love for Minato, Naruto felt like he would go mad. Minato's hand caressed his arm, a warm and gentle touch that beguiled Naruto's senses and weakened his spirit. Minato coaxed Naruto, "Naruto? Come home with me…"

Naruto silently stood still; neither welcoming nor rejecting Minato's arm as he wavered in indecision. Minato softly said, "I love you."

Naruto's eyes closed at hearing the words that rang true with Minato's feelings. His heart clenched. Sensing Naruto's hesitation, Minato slid his arm up to lay a possessive hand over his mark on Naruto's shoulder and _pushed _his chakra into it as he wheedled Naruto once more, "Naruto, I love you. I'll do anything you ask of me. Please come with me."

Naruto moaned breathily as Minato's warm and pervasive chakra hit his system, clouding his rational mind. Minato had to restrain the urge to throw Naruto down and fuck him once more, so arousing and vulnerable was Naruto. Naruto did not deserve such rough treatment and tonight had been especially rough on his Naruto as it was his first time. Minato made a mental note to treat Naruto with the best care he deserved.

Naruto seemed to have finally reached his decision. Naruto leaned into Minato's side, tucking his head under Minato's chin, an action that made Naruto appear surprisingly vulnerable. Minato protectively placed his hand on his soft, golden hair and waited patiently. Naruto's voice was small and almost child-like as he tightly held onto Minato's white coat, "You…love me, Minato?"

"Yes, of course, I love you."

Minato could feel Naruto's small, tremulous smile against his collar-bone. It also made Minato smile, triumphant as Naruto gave him his answer which he already knew.

"I love you too."

Naruto's eyes were a beautiful blue, as clear as the summer sky. They shone bright with his love for Minato and Minato would never let Naruto go. His mark on Naruto, a derivation of the twisted genius Orochimaru's Heaven Seal, would ensure that Naruto never left his side. Deciding to celebrate, Minato tilted Naruto's face up and gently kissed him again, delighted when Naruto willingly opened his lips to deepen the kiss.

Naruto was always his from the beginning.

**Fin.**


End file.
